Big Time Video
Carlos is preparing with the guys to have their first Brain-freeze off, but as they are having it, they notice a kid crying, then Buddha Bob proceeds to tell them that its because he is moving out and that his "Hollywood Dream" has been crushed. They feel bad for him, but soon the fate comes to them when things get worst because seconds later they see Camille crying but they think its because of what happened to the kid, but Camille then explains that she is crying because she has to leave the "Palm Woods" and move back to Connecticut because she hasn't had an audition in months. Kelly then appears to tells them to come with her to "Rocque Records" because they are having their first-ever music video, but they don't know who is in it because they don't know what the concept is, so they proceed to call the best directors to explain the concept and direct it. But, it gets even worst when a few more of their Palm Wood friends are leaving because they haven't been able to book a role in a long time as well as Camille. Kendall sees Jo with a suitcase and he said she can be in the video when all she wants is something fixed and they have their first kiss (albeit one on the cheek). The boys promise everyone that they can be in the video, but Gustavo had said that no one from the Palm Woods could be in the video. They have to try all they can to either convince Gustavo for them to be in the video, or they have to tell their friends the truth when the boys claim to a total of 17 people that they are in the video. Later, Kelly tells them to meet them at the studio to begin shooting the video, but the boys trick Gustavo into thinking that Kelly needs to talk to him outside, but as soon as they turn their backs, they turn around to notice the set except the green screen has been stolen. Meanwhile, Bitters has closed down "Palm Woods" park because he got a new car and he thinks he'll get the ladies attention and tries all he can to appear cool, which he fails, however Katie is determined to get the park back. Marcos tries to get the job of a director to no avail, but soon he somehow finally gets his wish to direct when the boys make the music video. Katie works with Marcos to get Bitters car for the music video by tricking him somehow into being trapped in the back-front of the car. Afterward, they proceed to produce the video of "City Is Ours". In the end, after watching it, everybody including Camille gets to stay at the "Palm Woods", causing Camille to kiss Logan a "Thank You". However, when Gustavo appears, he seems like he's about to punish the boys, but before he could crack, Kelly persuades Gustavo to admit that was a "great video" and that Marcos was a great director, and he did, making Marcos happy and causing him to kiss Gustavo. Mr. Bitters appears angry, asking how he's getting paid for all he had to put up with during the video, and then he gets paid to sell the car to the boys and watch them in the car while closed in the back-front since they got their learners permit for 2 months, since Logan is getting his drivers license in 2 months. They then happily riding through town as the screen fades out to black while the screen zooms into and shows the "Hollywood Sign". Category:episodes